


What else do you love?

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli really likes Adam's boots. Really, really likes them...and the rest of Adam too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What else do you love?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt (http://teamcockbert.livejournal.com/53411.html?thread=3091107#t3091107) at the teamcockbert kink meme. Betaed by the fabulous janescott!

“Adam, are you ready?” Sauli slung his leather jacket over his arm and slid his thumb across the screen of his phone, checking the time. They weren’t really in a hurry, just going out for the night, but Adam was always on such a tight schedule that Sauli was developing a habit of keeping track.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go!” He stepped out of the bathroom, still rubbing his freshly glossed lips together, and Sauli was pretty sure his heart actually stopped. Adam was wearing a soft black shirt, loose-fitting but nearly see through, the silhouette of his body clearly visible when he was backlit by the bathroom light. His legs were clad in skinny jeans, faded just enough so Sauli knew they’d feel good when he ran his hands over Adam’s thighs, down to the best part of Adam’s outfit. The boots fit his legs like they were made for him, smooth grey suede hugging the curve of his calf, and the wedge heels making his legs look a million miles long. Even in bare feet, Adam made Sauli feel small, but with the boots, Sauli felt dwarfed.

He stood there for a few long moments, his mouth totally dry and his tongue not responding when he tried to speak; he briefly wondered if he’d forgotten both English and Finnish. “Shit, Adam.”

Adam frowned a little, looking down at himself and running his hands down his chest. “What, is something wrong?”

Sauli shook his head, dropping his jacket back to the floor and closing the gap between him and Adam. “No, not wrong.”

His voice was thick, and Adam heard the shift, his frown turning into a coy little smile. “Oh? See something you like then?”

“You know I do.” Sauli reached Adam, resting his hands lightly on Adam’s hips. He ran his hands down Adam’s thighs as far as he could reach, bringing them back up, cupping Adam’s ass in his palms. “I love your ass.”

Adam grinned, pulling Sauli closer. “You do.” His eyes sparkled a little as he tipped Sauli’s chin up, brushing their lips together as he spoke. “What else do you love?”

Sauli pulled back, loosening Adam’s hold on him until he could drop down in front of Adam, running his hands over Adam’s thighs again, his fingers trailing over the edge of the boots. “Everything. I love everything.” He slid his hands up the inside of Adam’s legs, nudging until Adam set his feet a little farther apart. “But I especially love this.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss right against Adam’s inseam, maybe his favourite spot on Adam’s whole body, feeling the warmth of Adam’s skin through the denim. He closed his teeth on the sensitive skin just enough to hear Adam breathe in sharply, the sound sweet to Sauli’s ears.

“Sauli...we have to, should go.” Adam stuttered when Sauli moved his mouth higher, just barely ghosting over the head of Adam’s cock.

“We don’t have to. We can stay here.” Sauli mouthed along the outline of Adam’s cock until Adam’s legs started to shake, just a little. “We can stay here, and I can fuck you. Yes?”

Adam let out a shuddering breath, scraping his fingers over Sauli’s scalp. “I think I could be okay with that plan.”

Sauli moved fast, his hands on Adam’s hips spinning Adam around until he was facing the wall. Adam teetered a bit on his heels, but caught himself, leaning forward to press his hands against the wall. The long line of his body was gorgeous, arched perfectly away from the wall, the heels making his legs and ass look even more perfect that usual. Sauli shifted forward on his knees, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist and unhooking his belt, dragging his pants down just beneath the curve of Adam’s ass.

A groan fell from Adam’s lips when Sauli leaned in and sunk his teeth into the flesh of his ass, sucking just enough to raise a red mark on the pale skin. Adam shifted his legs, trying to spread them wider when Sauli’s tongue swept up his cleft, pushing in to rub over his hole. Sauli brought one hand around to Adam’s ass, using his fingers to spread open Adam’s cheeks, easing the way for his tongue to make long, broad swipes over Adam’s hole, teasing around the sensitive rim. His other hand roamed up and down Adam’s legs, teasing over his inner thighs and lower, the suede of the boots soft over the firm muscles of Adam’s calves.

Sauli pushed his tongue in as far as he could, fucking Adam with it until he was pushing back, the noises coming from him caught somewhere between babbling and moaning. He pulled back enough to nip at Adam’s ass, to hear him gasp, and then pushed back in, sliding his hand back up Adam’s legs to wiggle a few fingers in alongside his tongue. His saliva slicked the way almost enough, the drag of skin on skin making Adam’s breath catch and his legs shake where he stood. Sauli pulled his mouth away, just working Adam slow and easy with his fingers and he looked up at him. Adam looked fucking gorgeous, his head tipped back, cheeks flushed, lips parted and bitten red. He was leaning heavily on the wall, bending over nearly double, rocking his hips back against Sauli’s fingers.

“I love you like this.” Sauli crooked his fingers until Adam moaned long and loud, then bent in to place a gentle kiss to his hole, and then to his inner thigh, his tongue darting out to chase the salty-sweet taste there. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Fuck, you drive me crazy.” Adam rolled his hips, shimmying his pants as far down his legs as he could, pushing his ass back towards Sauli.

Sauli pulled himself to his feet, keeping his fingers in Adam’s ass and lifting himself up onto his toes to press a kiss to the back of Adam’s neck. “I want to fuck you. Can you do it here?”

Adam started to nod, started to tell Sauli yes, of course, and now, but then Sauli fucked his fingers in hard and deep, and Adam’s grip on the wall faltered. His legs wobbled, and only Sauli’s strong arm around his waist kept him from slipping. He chuckled, his voice thick. “Okay, maybe not.”

The bed was only feet away, but it felt like hours before Adam was crawling onto the bed, reaching down to unzip the boots. Sauli’s hand was there in a second, pulling Adam’s away and pressing it to the bed. “Leave them.” Adam nodded, and Sauli could see his throat working as he swallowed heavily, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck and to what Sauli could see of his chest in the open neck of Adam’s shirt. He tugged Adam’s hips back until he was right at the edge of the bed, the height of the mattress putting Adam’s ass at the perfect height. Sauli took a moment to run his hands over Adam’s ass, the dimples at the top and the soft skin where it curved to meet his thighs. Adam’s legs were still shaking a little, and Sauli couldn’t wait anymore.

Sauli shoved his own jeans down to his knees, his cock already hard and curved up towards his belly. A quick trip to the nightstand and Sauli’s fingers were slick, pressing back into Adam easily, two and then three until Adam was begging, his hips rocking back hungrily. “God, Sauli, please.” They didn’t do it this way often, but every time they did, Adam was so eager, begged so gorgeously that Sauli wished he got to fuck Adam everyday. Of course, then he’d miss the feeling of Adam’s cock deep in his ass and his body pressing down heavily between Sauli’s legs; the thought was enough to make Sauli’s cock twitch, a little sigh falling from his lips as he dragged his fingers from Adam’s hole.

Adam made a noise that was nearly a whimper, and Sauli rubbed a soothing hand over the small of Adam’s back as he tore open the condom, rolling it onto his cock with practised ease. He pushed forward, his cock sliding in easy and deep, just the perfect amount of resistance to make them both groan. Sauli fucked into Adam hard and deep, one hand gripping onto his hip, the other sliding up and down Adam’s leg, nails scraping gently over his skin. He gasped when Adam pulled him closer, hooking one leg only a little awkwardly around Sauli’s thighs, the suede of Adam’s boots a mix of soft and electric against his heated skin.

Sauli leaned as far over Adam’s back as he could, pressing open mouthed kisses to Adam’s shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. His own head was starting to spin, heat coiling low in his belly, and he could see that Adam was almost there too. He dragged his hand away from the soft skin of Adam’s thigh and wrapped his fingers around Adam’s cock, his thumb swirling through the moisture collecting at the tip. Adam’s breath left him in a rush when Sauli touched him, his hips fucking into Sauli’s hand and back onto his cock until Sauli was dizzy with it.

His orgasm hit him like a wave, rolling over him gradually and then suddenly, nearly taking his breath away. He fucked as deep into Adam as he could get, thrusting in small, jerky movements as he slumped over Adam’s back and stroking him fast and erratic. The noises that Adam made when he came were enough to make Sauli’s spent cock twitch inside Adam, Adam’s moans somehow clear and rough and raw all at the same time. He spilled hot and wet over Sauli’s hand, and Sauli found himself cursing their height difference and awkward position because he couldn’t reach Adam’s mouth to kiss him through it. He settled for pulling the neck of Adam’s shirt as far to the side as he could, sucking a deep mark onto the freckled flesh of the back of his shoulder, only pulling away when Adam stopped trembling and turned, pulling Sauli down onto the bed with him.

Now that he could reach, Sauli leaned in and kissed Adam for all he was worth, deep and lazy and long. They were sticky and hot, both covered in come, the condom laying forgotten on the floor, their pants still around their knees, but neither of them were in any hurry to move. It was Adam who finally pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Sauli’s nose. “So...I’m going to assume that we’re not going out tonight, right?”

Sauli shook his head, his hands already starting to roam greedily over Adam’s chest. “No, I think I’m pretty happy staying right here.”

“We should probably get out of these clothes then.” Adam gestured to his stained shirt and the jeans still trapping his knees together.

“Maybe.” Sauli kissed across Adam’s collarbone, his hand skimming down the side of Adam’s body, over his thigh to tease at the spot on the inside that always made Adam lose his breath. “But can you keep the boots on? I have more ideas.”

Adam made a sharp noise in the back of his throat, his hands tightening where they rested on Sauli’s waist. “You’re an idea man, that’s what I love about you.”

Sauli looked up, a lazy grin on his face. “Is that all you love?”

Adam dragged Sauli’s face back up to his, kissing him hard. “It’s still early. You showed me what you love, how about I show you?” He pulled Sauli’s shirt up enough to close his lips around Sauli’s nipple, pulling a long moan from Sauli’s chest.

This was definitely a plan that Sauli could get on board with.


End file.
